For many years, vehicles were restrained in transport carriers, such as a railcar or road transporters, by rigidly connecting the undercarriage of the vehicles to the decking by the use of chains. This resulted in the transmission of severe railcar impact loads to the vehicles and therefore requiring heavy and undesirable vehicle frame reinforcements. Later, chock systems were developed which tied the vehicle wheels vertically down onto the carrier deck of the transport carrier in proximity to the chocks secured fore and aft of each wheel. These systems are still being used today on tri-level railcars used to transport smaller vehicles. However, the evolution of automobile styling is resulting in reduced clearance in the wheel well area and limiting the ease of use of these systems. Concurrently, another system using chocks trapping, but not attaching the vehicle wheels to the railcar deck, was developed. This is still the system of choice for bi-level railcars used to ship larger vehicles such as pick-up trucks, vans, SUV's and jeeps. However, despite its many advantages, this system allows the vehicles to climb up the inclined face of the chock and move vertically during severe railcar impacts. Consequently, a minimum amount of space is required between the vehicles being transported and the railcar overhead structures and this prevents the use of this system in tri-level railcars where the deck clear height is less than on bi-level railcars. These systems are awkward to install adjacent to the vehicle tires and to remove as there is little space between the vehicles being transported and the side walls of the railcars.